


A Thilbo Valentine Ficlet

by Lady_Blackadder



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Thilbo sweetness, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackadder/pseuds/Lady_Blackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet Valentine Ficlet for my fave Hobbit paring :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thilbo Valentine Ficlet

Bilbo couldn't stop smiling at the roses on his breakfast table or the note attached with the words 'Be my Valentine' scratched roughly on the paper in kuzdul, he had managed to convince himself that the great hulk of a dwarf had forgotten the day but clearly he was wrong. Just then strong arms wrapped tightly around his waist from behind "I love you Ukrâduh" rumbled Thorin's voice in his ear, he turned to face his husband "I love you my Âzyungel" declared Bilbo softly before both mouths were silenced by a sweet kiss.  
The End.

 

Âzyungel- love of loves  
Ukrâduh- my greatest heart


End file.
